creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/J
JayTheNitemare *Hexxy Jcd 1986 *The Dog in the Road *The Truth Box *The Runaway J.D. Casstles *Source of Fear, The *Kronos J'zargo *Anima J-6556? *The Changing Of The Colours Jabronis Read my pastas. *The Death of Schuyler Torres *1127.mp3 *The Caterpillar *Modern Warfare 3: "Ricochet Curse" *=3 Lost Episode *Papa John's Killer *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *The Phone Charger *The Day of Love *The Playground *The Back Room *Surprise in the Mail *Google Maps 3D *Pokemon XD: Burning Lugia *9Gage *Flim Flam Jacob Gent *The Hunt for Slenderman JaffaBomb Please dont make any edits unless they are spelling mistakes, if you wish to add the missing entries in file3 please message me and I will get back to you! Also feel free to corrects fromats as well, just not the text. *File3 *Victims Javer80 Feel free to make grammatical edits or wording changes; just drop a message on my talk page or the talk page of the article about it. If I seriously cannot agree, I will change it back. No harm, no foul. *Long Way Home Jeffiscool666 *Infernal Kisson't Mind Me JefftheJonin *First and Last Entry JefftheKillerrocks *Abandonment *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark *The Girls *A Mirror and a Nursery *Play With Me! *Wanna Have Some Fun? Jester of Sorts *7 Minutes *Just a Children's Show? *Mosh Pit *Slenderman and the Rake *Slenderman and the Rake Part II *What is a Slenderman? Jezreck Please do not make any edits, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. If you wish to change something, please message me on my talk page so that I'm notified. If I don't like it, I will revert it back. *Suitcase 32 *God's Message Jim Morr1s0nw70 *The Sad Tale of Ezekiel B. Goldstein *Forkface *The Day the Anime Disappeared *The Golden Rule JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *spongecry.avi JimmyThreeNut *The Real Mario JonathanBlack Any edits that fix grammatical errors are appreciated. Anything that could change my story, please, PLEASE don't do it, but message me. If I agree with your proposed change, I will do it. *Unique JovianJorge *Maradit *Shake. Shake. Shake. JoyStands *76 Victoria Street West *Crying *Dead of Night *Interview with the Slenderman *Things I Won't Tell You *Week from Hell *Woman in the Wall *Zit JR22 I'd prefer that any edits are only for things like grammar and such, but otherwise would very much look forward to getting any feedback- good, bad or anywhere between really. *A Strange Night in the City of Angels JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious grammatical error. Preferably contact me. "Five String Guitar" is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. "Reflections" is decent but nothing to write home about. I wrote "Life and Death" between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. It's more of a "thinker" than a "scary" sort of tale. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections *Life and Death Juliofco *In the Background Justin Niccolo M. Cabato ROKE is a good friend of mine. I uploaded this as a favor. *Sweet Sound JFCODY *The Hawaiian Restaurant Jouhn *Disney's Funhouse Joseph416 *Mixed Signals Category:Meta